


Stuck

by limeybabyyy



Category: The Orville
Genre: Other, Yes I know this trope has been done many times, and it turns out it was a good idea after all, but I wanted to write this because I actually thought it was a good idea, stuck in an elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeybabyyy/pseuds/limeybabyyy
Summary: Ed and Dann are in the elevator together, when all of a sudden, something goes wrong, causing problems. They end up realizing they have more things in common than they thought. COMPLETE!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve decided to write a quick one shot of Ed and Dann stuck in an elevator together, thinking this idea was good. If you want a follow up or leave it as it is, let me know! Thanks for reading!

Ed was walking down the hall, going up the elevator, when Dann ran up to him. "Hey, Captain." He said, with a smile on his face. Ed pushed one of the buttons to close the elevator. He didn't answer back to him, since he had an annoyed look. 

"So, what's up?" Dann asked him, as the elevator was going up. 4-5 seconds later, the elevator stopped going up and the power went out. 

"This is Captain Mercer, the elevator has stopped working!" Ed said, trying not to panic. He hated going on elevators and the idea of him being stuck in one, caused him to get him into a panic attack.

"Captain, this entire ship is currently experiencing a blackout. It'll be a while until the power comes back on." One of the security officers told him. 

"Thank you, Lieutenant." He said, ending the call and began breathing heavily. Out of all the things that have either went right or gone wrong, being stuck in an elevator was not something Ed was prepared for. 

"Captain, why are you breathing weird? Is this how Humans are supposed to act towards aliens they never spoke to?" Dann asked him, not sure what to do. 

"I–can't–breathe!" Ed said in between breaths, holding his chest. He was also sweating and shaking. His head was also in pain. Dann still didn't know what to do, thinking what to do. He went on his pad and looked up humans breathing heavily. 

"Oh my heavens, Captain. You're having a panic attack." He told Ed, who nodded and continued breathing heavily even more so than before. "I'm right here, you're safe." Dann assured him. Minutes went by and Ed finally calmed down. 

"Thanks, Dann. I don't know what I'd do, if it wasn't for you." He told him. 

"I simply looked up your breathing being heavy and it brought me to what a panic attack is." He answered. 

"Well, you did a great job." He patted him on the shoulder. 

"Thank you, Sir. I won't let you down." He smiled and Ed laughed at his enthusiasm. An hour went by and he and Dann were still stuck in the elevator. 

"So, Dann," Ed said, swallowing something in his throat. "What's your home planet like?" He asked him. 

"Well, for starters, everyone is friendly which is why I have a cheery personality. Two, our environment is like Earth's, but more calming and peaceful." He explained to him. 

"And for food?" He said. 

"Mostly organic food, only 50 times more fresh." He continued. 

"No way!" Ed exclaimed.

"Does Earth have organic food as well?" Dann asked as well.

"We sure do. But now that you mentioned it, I think I'll try your planet's version more." He grinned. 

"Well, that's what I grew up eating a lot." Dann told him. 

"What do you mean?" Ed said.

"I'm adopted." He said, looked down.

"Dann, you're not alone. I, too, am adopted." He assured him. 

"Do you ever wonder who your real parents are? Mine abandoned me when I was born." He explained the story. 

"Go on." Ed said softly, tears in his eyes.

"They thought I was a freak and didn't belong in our planet. So, I was adopted by this alien species called Ignuls." Dann finished and Ed was full of tears, crying silently.

"I'm so sorry." He sniffed, 

"What about you, Captain? Have you wondered who your real parents are?" He asked him this time. 

"Yeah. I found my birth mother and she told me that she and my father were young when they had me, and either had to terminate the pregnancy or simply adopt me." He said. 

"That sucks." 

"Yeah, but I'm very grateful for my adopted parents. I mean, how else did I get into old musicals and orchestras?"

"What's your favorite musical?”

“I have a lot, but mine is solely The Sound of Music.” 

“That’s my musical favorite too!”

“My favorite part is in act 3 when Maria and Captain Von Trapp sing Something Good in the gazebo. It always gets me, you know?” 

“Yeah.” 

As hours went by, the power was still out and Ed was desperately hungry and thirsty. He kept pacing around the elevator. His blood pressure is low and if he didn’t eat anything right away, he would faint. “I feel like I’m dying.” He told Dann. 

“I hope the power comes back on.” He said. 

“You’ve been saying that for 4 hours. God, why didn’t I eat anything else after I finished my lunch.” Ed sighed, feeling like he’s going to pass out. 

“It’s alright, Captain. I’m right here.” Dann assured him, allowing him to lie down. The power came back on a few minutes later and the elevator began going up again. Once it went up, the doors opened and Ed ran to a synthesizer for a granola bar and water. 

“Ed, are you alright?” Kelly asked him. 

“He will be.” Dann reminded her. Once Ed finished his snack, he went to his quarters and laid down in the couch. He took a nap, dozing off. He woke up 30 minutes later and went back to the bridge. 

“So, Ed. How did you take the blackout?” Gordon asked him. 

“It was actually really bonding, shall I say.” He smiled.


End file.
